


El cadáver de la novia

by Pattyto35



Series: A través de mil mundos [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Corpses, Dead People, M/M, Romance, Talking To Dead People
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35
Summary: Shiro siempre ha sido un poco torpe al momento de tratar de ser de la alta. Un joven promedio que de un momento a otro se encontraba rodeado de aristócratas y fiestas sin sentido mientras en las calles la gente moría de hambre. En plena época de revolución industrial, lo único que puede hacer un joven que apenas conoce de su lugar en la sociedad es aparentar.Ahora tendría que casarse con una mujer de la alta, un matrimonio planeado para que todo saliera bien entre ambas familias.Pero las cosas no salen bien, y Shiro termina comprometido con el cadáver de un chico.Au. del cadáver de la novia/ final alternativo.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: A través de mil mundos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602667
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuamos con historias que ya conocemos con una nueva perspectiva y nuestros personajes favoritos.

El joven estaba sentado en el taburete, sus dedos se movían delicadamente entre las teclas del piano de cola. Delicadamente tocaba una canción triste que reflejaba todos sus sentimientos, el dolor y la angustia se apoderaban de la habitación, trepando por las paredes.

Su familia se había vuelto rica de la noche a la mañana, aún no entendía como el negocio pesquero que había iniciado por generaciones podía dar tales resultados en un instante. Ahora eran parte de la alta sociedad, sin la educación y sin las reglas de etiqueta que distingue a los aristócratas. 

La tonada suave llenó la habitación y su corazón, miró las partituras con detenimiento. La siguiente parte era parte de una coreografía a cuatro manos, aún no había practicado con nadie que no fuera su maestro. 

Detuvo la melodía y cerró la libreta con las partituras. Se levantó del taburete y comenzó a salir de la habitación. Sus padres ya estaban afuera de la casa, el carruaje estaba listo para llevarlos a la enorme mansión de Altea, donde conocería a su prometida. 

Sus padres habían llegado a un trato, para beneficio de ambas familias Takashi Shirogane y Allura Altean tendrían que contraer matrimonio. No se conocían, nunca se habían visto, y estaban a una semana de casarse. 

Hoy era el primer ensayo para la boda, dirían sus votos frente al padre para demostrar que estaban listos para casarse y hacer una familia. 

Shiro subió a la carroza y esta comenzó a marchar, por desgracia la tos del pobre conductor era desagradable de escuchar a cada paso que daba el caballo. La madre del joven pegó al techo con gran molestia con su bastón.

—¡Coran!— gritó la mujer—. Deja de toser. 

Su madre jamás había estado rodeada de lujos o de gente de la realeza, pero cuando la empresa de su inútil marido dió frutos, bueno, ella se volvió una bruja que se creía superior a los demás. Shiro no reconocía a esa mujer, pensaba que algún monstruo estaba ocupando el lugar de su progenitora. Por otro lado, su padre había pasado de ser un hombre fuerte que hablaba de su lejano país y las tradiciones de los samurai Shirogane, a ser un hombre dócil dispuesto a obedecer a su mujer. 

En verdad que Shiro no los reconocía. 

—Takashi— habló su madre haciendo que el joven saltara en su asiento. Ya habían llegado a la mansión Altea, no podía esperar para terminar con esa farsa, seguro que la mujer que habían elegido como su esposa era un horrible mujer aristócrata, gorda por comer todo lo que el pueblo necesitaba para sobrevivir, igual de prepotente que los demás ricos que había conocido. 

—Parate derecho— rogó su madre mientras comenzaba a descender de la carroza, sintiendo su crinolina atorarse en la puerta. Literalmente el anciano Coran tuvo que jalar de ella para que bajara de la carroza. 

Cuando por fin los tres estuvieron de pie frente al enorme portón subiendo las escaleras, Shiro pudo sentir que algo había mal en todo esto, por fin era consciente de esto. 

Casarse sin amor .

El corazón se estrujó tras rememorar aquellas palabras. Todo lo que había leído en sus libros y novelas, todo lo que había deseado encontrar, lo había perdido. 

Había tres figuras más subiendo los escalones, una mujer bastante alta y con cabellos blancos peinados de una forma extravagante, sin duda era Lady Melenor; un hombre un poco más alto que su mujer, igual con el cabello blanquecino y una mirada seria que podía congelar a cualquiera, Alfor; y por último, una menuda figura, delgada y curvilínea que destacaba por sus cabellos platinados y su vestido azul, su prometida Allura. 

Sus padres comenzaron a subir los escalones, lo hacían con cierta torpeza y sintiéndose en alguna especie de alfombra roja, casi saludando a la nada. Se detuvieron frente al otro trío y Shiro sintió como ambos padres lo examinaban.

—Debo admitir que es apuesto— dijo Lady Melenor con desdén, dándose la vuelta y entrando por aquellas enormes puertas. 

Su esposo e hija le siguieron, y tras ellos sus propios padres y él. 

Tendrían hasta las cuatro de la tarde para iniciar el ensayo, por lo que tenía una hora y media libre para conocer a la mujer que sería su esposa. 

En realidad Allura era bellísima, tenía una cálida sonrisa y unos bellos ojos aqua. Ella en verdad lucía como una princesa, Shiro estaría cautivado por su belleza, pero por alguna razón...no lo estaba. 

Él siempre se sintió diferente al resto, jamás se había sentido atraído por mujeres, ni siquiera en sus años de adolescente pensó algo impropio que tuviese relación con figuras femeninas y pechos voluminosos. En realidad, había pensado en sus compañeros de la escuela, o en aquellos jóvenes pescadores del muelle, varoniles y llenos de vida. 

Un pecado, una condena, deshonroso.

Su prometida se acercó a él mientras sus padres discutían de política y negocios, bueno, más bien la madre de Shiro trataba de ser interesante frente a dos personas desinteresadas. 

—Joven Shirogane— dijo Allura con una dulce voz—, me alegra por fin conocerlo. 

—Por favor, señorita. Llámeme Shiro— pidió de la forma más caballerosa. Pasaron por una de las tantas salas y Shiro casi se tropieza con la alfombra persa por observar aquella majestuosidad. Un enorme piano negro cuyas teclas debían ser de mármol. 

Tragó duro al darse cuenta que en verdad deseaba escuchar que tal sonaba esa belleza. 

—¿Sabe tocar, Shiro? — preguntó la joven mientras se acercaba al banco frente al instrumento y tomaba asiento, pasó sus delicadas manos por las teclas apenas haciendo sonar una canción dulce y movida. 

—No soy el mejor aún, pero disfruto de intentarlo— respondió el de cabellos negros. 

—Podriamos tratar de tocar una pieza juntos— sugirió la chica y Shiro simplemente avanzó y se sentó a un lado de ella. 

En verdad Allura era diferente, ella no parecía juzgar ni querer hacer daño. Más bien era una chica bastante dulce y, hasta cierto punto, valiente. Si tan solo Shiro no pensara en los varones como objeto de deseo...

Las manos de Allura se movieron marcando un ritmo y Shiro sonrió al reconocer la tonada, alzando sus manos listo para tocar con ella. Sus dedos acariciaban con tanta pasión las teclas y hacía sonar un dulce sonido, en verdad que era una de las cosas más placenteras el poder tocar un instrumento tan caro. 

Toda la habitación se llenó de aquel compás producto de cuatro manos bien sincronizadas. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron ante lo que estaban logrando, en verdad parecían hechos el uno para el otro en ese momento, hasta que la melodía terminó y ambos volvieron a caer en la realidad. 

—Shiro yo...

—Deberiamos ir al ensayo— sugirió el joven, se levantó de aquel asiento y tendió una mano a su prometida que negó efusivamente con la cabeza. 

—Desearia poder enamorarme de tí, pero sé que los dos sabemos que esto es una farsa. Yo amo a alguien más— dijo la chica y Shiro no pudo evitar abrir su boca y tratar de cerrarla, imitando a un pez fuera del agua.

—Yo...— el joven carraspeó—. Lo lamento tanto, Allura. Quisiera poder hacer algo. 

—Yo también. 

💀

La hora del ensayo había llegado, el padre estaba frente el altar improvisado, Shiro y Allura estaban hincados en el suelo escuchando el sermón del anciano hombre que daba la palabra de Dios. Los únicos testigos en ese momento eran sus padres, por lo menos los Shirogane se veían felices, pero en cuanto a los Altean...bueno, ellos siempre se veían amargados. 

—Es momento de que digan sus votos— pidió el padre y señaló los objetos en la mesa. La vela, el anillo, la copa y la botella de vino. 

Shiro había memorizado los votos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y cómo. Se puso de pie junto a Allura y tomó su mano, al instante sintió que esto no era lo que querían y la culpabilidad lo golpeó.

—Con esta mano...yo sostendré...—las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Tomó la copa y soltó la mano de Allura— tu vela, ¡digo!, Tu copa nunca estará vacía porque...—intentó ahora agarrar la botella de vino abierta, pero la terminó derramando en la mesa. 

Todos se cubrieron el rostro por la pena ajena y Shiro se puso aún más torpe con ello. 

—Yo...— Shiro cerró los ojos con fuerza, el mareo había incrementado. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos pudo ver a Allura, ella tenía los ojos cristalinos. Tampoco quería eso. 

Volvió a ver a los testigos y se dió cuenta de cómo lo juzgaban, como aquellas palabras silenciosas parecían brotar de sus mentes.

Indigno 

Simplemente no lo aguantó más, dejó casi todo en la mesa y se apartó de la chica, dió media vuelta y corrió para salir de aquel lugar. 

No se detuvo a pesar de los constantes gritos de sus padres para que se detuviera. Ni por las quejas de los padres de Allura, él no estaba listo, él no quería eso. 

Corrió hasta pasar el puente del río que dividía al pueblo del bosque. Se adentro entre la espesura, ignorando que el sol se estaba poniendo ya y que la nieve que se había acumulado estaba dificultando su marcha. 

Pronto su traje negro se vio cubierto por pequeños copos que caían del cielo. No se detuvo hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos. 

Suspiró exasperado y miró a su alrededor. Aún no estaba perdido, por más que quisiera, sabía cómo llegar a casa. Caminó un rato más hasta detenerse en un pequeño lugar lleno de ramas secas y rocas cubiertas por la blancura del invierno.

—Soy tan cobarde— habló y se sentó en una roca. Miró el anillo de compromiso que había tomado sin querer de la mesa, una pieza valiosa para su familia. Un anillo de plata con detalles de diamante, una reliquia familiar hecha en Japón, su país de origen. 

—No es tan difícil, maldición— se dijo a sí mismo mientras volvía a levantarse y guardaba el anillo en su bolsa del pantalón. Agarró una vara y comenzó de nuevo el discurso—. Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos

Hablaba fuerte y claro, sentía el viento golpear su rostro y las hojas removerse a su alrededor. Se sentía un aura mágica en el ambiente y Shiro se armó de valor para continuar. 

—Tu copa nunca estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino— simuló vaciar una copa con una botella en el aire y siguió—; con esta vela alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad…— ocupó la vara que había sujetado para pretender que pasaba el calor y fuego de una vela a otra, sacó de nueva cuenta el anillo de su bolsillo y dijo—: con este anillo yo te pido que seas mi esposa.

Miró hacia unas ramas que salían del piso, parecían una mano perfecta para su ensayo, colocó el anillo con delicadeza en la rama que simularía ser el dedo anular. Lo había hecho ya. 

Al instante el piso comenzó a agrietarse bajo sus pies, Shiro tropezó y cayó sobre su trasero retrocediendo al instante. Las hojas se empezaron a juntar con brusquedad, mientras que a lo lejos los cuervos comenzaron a graznar y alzar el vuelo. La noche por fin estaba cayendo, Shiro sintió el terror apoderarse de él, trató de levantarse, pero solo podía sentir sus músculos forzarse. 

Un destello azulado vino de aquella rama salida, mientras que por fin las cosas parecían calmarse. De la tierra salió entonces un cuerpo, su piel ya tenía un estado de putrefacción, con cortadas en su cuerpo y su brazo izquierdo siendo solo huesos. Parecía vestir un traje blanco con detalles de flores, mientras que en su cabeza un velo cubría su rostro. 

A pesar de la primera impresión de Shiro, esa figura no era femenina. El velo se levantó revelando el rostro azulado de un joven, su cabello castaño estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, sus ojos enormes eran de un bello color azul, mientras que su piel alguna vez fue morena ahora parecías azulada y con una parte de su mejilla abierta. 

Shiro no pudo evitar gritar, por fin sus músculos reaccionaron y salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Quería llegar al pueblo, a pesar que este aún quedaba lejos. Escuchaba al ente moverse por el bosque, casi como una silueta espectral que jugaba con él. 

Recordó todo lo que había vivido, era demasiado joven para morir. Aún así, muy en el fondo sabía que así sería. No miró atrás y decidió fijarse en las ramas y piedras que dificultaban su paso. La nieve hacia que sus zapatos se hundieran y él se volviera lento. 

En cuanto divisó el puente soltó un suspiro de alivio. Por fin estando arriba de dicho puente, se permitió mirar atrás. Ya no había nadie, o nada...

—Tal vez, tal vez todo fue producto de mi imaginación— dijo para sacudir sus pantalones y dar media vuelta. Era mejor creer eso. 

En cuanto giró se topó frente a frente con el cadáver del chico, que sonreía tiernamente. Seguro trató de retroceder, pero la esquelética mano del chico lo sostenía firmemente. 

Miró con terror aquella mano y volvió a forcejear para ser liberado. El cadáver simplemente no notaba lo asustado que el joven estaba, simplemente sonreía y las hojas se agitaban a su alrededor. Un centenar de cuervos graznaron y se abalanzaron hacia ellos. 

Shiro notó que en aquella mano huesuda estaba el anillo de plata, sintió mayor terror al darse cuenta de su error, aquellas ramas secas en el suelo no eran más que sino una mano de un cuerpo putrefacto. 

—Acepto— dijo con una suave voz el chico cadáver al momento en que los cuervos unían sus cuerpos y la conciencia de Shiro flaqueaba. 

☠💀☠

Sintió que algo picaba su mejilla constantemente, como un palo que se encajaba una y otra vez buscando incomodarlo. Cuando se hartó de dicha situación comenzó a abrir los ojos, al principio le costó por la luz que lo cegaba. Y en cuanto pudo adaptarse brincó desde el lugar donde estaba. Varios esqueletos lo rodeaban, algunos eran cuerpos aún en estado de descomposición, otros simples huesos con ojos y ropa. 

Shiro se dió cuenta que dónde había estado acostado no era más que un ataúd de roble bastante acolchonado. Miró hacia todos lados buscando con que defenderse de aquellos seres de ultratumba, encontrando una espada clavada en otro conjunto de huesos con ojos. 

La tomó firmemente entre sus manos y la sacó del cuerpo haciendo que este se volviera un bulto de huesos. Amenazó con la larga cuchilla a sus captores.

—Atras, a-atras— decía mientras apuntaba con un fuerte temblor a los esqueletos. 

—No cabe duda que está vivo— murmuró un cuerpo bajo, vestía un conjunto verde y tenía aún piel en sus huesos, una chica bajita con cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel. 

—Lance está loco— agregó otro cuerpo, este era mucho más grande y robusto, casi no quedaba piel en su cuerpo, cubierto por las ropas de lo que pudo ser un monje. En ese esqueleto si aplicaba la frase huesos anchos.

—Hola, mortal— saludó entusiasta otro cuerpo con un poco de carne, tenía puesta una armadura y se parecía bastante a la bajita—. Bienvenido al país de los muertos, me llamo...

El cuerpo fue interrumpido al haberse clavado su abdomen en la espada que Shiro sostenía. Miró para abajo con cierta curiosidad, para después encogerse de hombros y zafarse de la mortal arma. 

Shiro palideció al ver que aún se movía como si nada. Ya estaban muertos, no puedes matar lo que ya está muerto. 

—Dios— murmuró. 

—Como decía, yo soy Matt. Estás en el país de los muertos porque nuestro dulce niño ha decidido traerte— puntualizó el castaño y miró a los demás. 

Aparte de quienes habían hablado, pudo notar tres cuerpos más. Uno era un chico que parecía no haber muerto aún, de cabellos negros y ojos extrañamente morados, tenía puesta ropa de un desafortunado trabajador de alguna de las tantas fábricas, en su frente se podía ver el hueco que había dejado una bala. Después estaban los huesos de lo que parecía ser un lobo, un animal que se mantenía pegado al pelinegro y miraba por sus cuencas vacías hacia Shiro. 

Por último, estaba un cuerpo en los huesos de lo que pudo haber sido una mujer. La chica ya solo conservaba el cabello y sus ojos. Tenía puesto un traje bastante antiguo. 

—No te asustes, no comemos humanos. Bueno, no todos— agregó el autonombrado Matt, señaló con su huesuda mano al lobo—. De todos modos esa bestia ya está domesticada. 

—Yo soy Hunk, un gusto conocer al prometido de Lanceleill— dijo el robusto mientras tendía su mano, Shiro la aceptó con terror. 

—Me llamo Pidge, y ese greñudo malhumorado es Keith— dijo la niña mientras señalaba al chico pelinegro. 

—Y la otra malhumorada es Acxa— finalizó Matt.

—Y Kosmo, el lobo se llama Kosmo— habló por fin el pelinegro. 

Shiro no daba crédito de lo que estaba sucediendo. Simplemente tenía que ser un mal sueño, se habrá golpeado la cabeza con una rama o una piedra, seguro estaba en el bosque tratando de despertar. Debía despertar. 

Vio al fondo de aquella habitación oscura con paredes hechas de tierra de donde salían raíces e insectos, unas escaleras de caracol de la cual provenía una sombra.

—Chicos, por favor no lo estén hostigando— pidió aquella sombra que se iba agrandando conforme su dueño se acercaba. 

Shiro recordó la figura del difunto y se estremeció. El cadáver de ojos azules llamó la atención de todos los demás difuntos, quienes posaron sus vistas, si es que así puede decirse, sobre la figura danzante que descendía. 

Shiro aprovechó su oportunidad para salir corriendo de ahí. No se quedaría más en esta locura, fuera un sueño o no. Corrió hasta no poder más en el sentido contrario, viendo solo pasillos y más pasillos de tierra, topándose con arañas y gusanos a cada paso que daba. 

—Es un sueño— se decía una y otra vez. Los pasillos se iban volviendo más oscuros y el corazón del joven Shirogane estaba por salirse por su garganta. 

—Querido espera— escuchó que una voz decía a sus espaldas. Sintió el gélido aliento de la muerte que le erizaba cada parte de su ser. No miró de nuevo hacia atrás y prosiguió corriendo en busca de una salida. 

Al final de aquel pasillo interminable distinguió una fuerte luz. Corrió más rápido y se dejó abrazar por aquel destello. 

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos al sentir por fin el calor de algo alumbrando. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos hasta encontrarse con una escena macabra. Cientos de esqueletos y cuerpos, parecían venir de diferentes épocas, reunidos en una especie de taberna. Podía ver una tarima a su derecha, la barra más adelante de donde estaba y cientos de mesas con copas llenas de un líquido verde. 

—Oh por dios, por dios— murmuró el chico retrocediendo lentamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde puesto que todos los muertos se habían fijado de su presencia y ahora lo veían con curiosidad. Shiro sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, volteó a ver al dueño y reprimió un grito al ver de nuevo al chico del velo. 

—¿A dónde querías ir?— preguntó el joven cadáver mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano de Shiro, aquella mano huesuda donde tenía el anillo—. Cuando vinimos aquí te desmayaste y Keith me dijo que te dejara descansar. 

—¿Do-dónde estamos?— se aventuró a preguntar. 

—Te dije que en el país de los muertos— contestó una voz tras el cadáver del ¿Novio?

—Asi es, estamos en nuestro hogar— añadió con una tierna sonrisa el chico. 

Shiro tragó en seco, esto parecía estar bajo tierra. Nunca podría salir de ahí. 

—Felicidades por su compromiso— dijo uno de los tantos huesudos de la cantina, fue coreado por otros. 

—Me alegra mucho que por fin encontraras a alguien, Lance— añadió una voz femenina. 

—¿Co-compromiso?— volvió a preguntar Shiro.

—Asi es, tú me pediste que fuera tu...—, el cadáver de separó un poco y enseñó el anillo en su dedo—, esposo.

—Oh dios, mierda, yo no...

—En horabuena— vociferó el cadáver de nombre Matt—. Nuestro pequeño Lanceleill ha estado solo por dos años, esperando al fin por este día. 

—Cierto— agregó la pequeña Pidge—. Lo dejaron vestido y alborotado, casi en el altar.

—Chicos no creo...— Lance fue interrumpido por el abrazo del robusto. Hunk, si no recordaba mal Shiro. 

—Oh hermano, tu historia siempre me hace llorar. 

Shiro fue guiado por un montón de esqueletos para que tomara asiento en una de las tantas sillas, Matt salió detrás de Lance y tomó una de las copas, la alzó hacia Shiro y luego apuntó hacia Lance. 

—Hace dos años, llegó nuestro bello niño— decía mientras parecía hacer figuras en las sombras. Un chico de complexión idéntica a Lance—. Con apenas diecisiete años, de familia rica y poderosa— recitaba el castaño mientras una tonada de piano se unía a él, las sombras formaron un castillo y a muchas personas que rodeaban a la sombra de Lance—. Crédulo muchacho quedó enamorado de un hombre, un caballero—. Ahora las sombras formaron dos figuras, dos hombres, uno era más alto que la sombra de Lance, con cabellos largos que se sacudían al viento. 

—Los padres de Lanceleill no permitirían tal sacrilegio— añadió la voz de Pidge—, puesto que dos hombres no pueden enamorarse. 

—Asi es hermanita— continuó Matt—. ¿Qué más les quedaba sino escapar?

—Como Romeo y Julieta, un amor prohibido. Huirían de sus familias para poderse amar— añadió la chica. 

—Lance tomó todo lo que pudo; joyas, plata, monedas de oro. Se vistió con su traje de bodas, aunque no era para casarse con el hombre que amaba, sino con una mujer en un matrimonio arreglado—, la sombra proyectó de nuevo a Lance, ahora con su actual traje y un velo que volaba con el viento—. Tomó de su prometida solo un velo blanco, hilado delicadamente en un patrón de flores. Se vería con su amado a la media noche, en medio del bosque.

Shiro se removió más incómodo, presentía lo que venía a continuación. Su pecho se estrujó y su corazón se aceleró. Miró hacia donde estaba el cadáver de Lance, el chico solo miraba al suelo, avergonzado.

—El chico esperó, hasta que dió la una, pero su amado no apareció— Matt formó la sombra de Lance buscando por el bosque, viendo de un lado a otro—. Dieron las dos y el joven lloró—, ahora la sombra era el joven arrodillado y llorando—. Pero luego dieron las tres y el lobo se mostró—, la sombra era de Lance siendo acorralado en un árbol y una figura con una capa y un cuchillo asesinándolo. 

—Esa noche el mundo perdió una luz, y en los confines de la tierra de los muertos apareció nuestro novio muerto— dijo Pidge. 

— Y Lance prometió esperar al hombre que algún día lo desposara. Sin descanso, sin vida. 

Las luces que se habían atenuado volvieron a ser más fuertes, todos los cadáveres se levantaron y aplaudieron a la interpretación de los hermanos, alabaron su forma de contar una triste historia. 

Shiro sintió su corazón, latiendo acelerado, provocando una sensación de dolor. Volvió a mirar a Lance, quien le sonreía de forma tímida y con sus ojos cubiertos por el brillo que provoca el llanto. 

—Te ganaste un corazón de oro— dijo un esqueleto codeando a Shiro, este solo tenía un ojo y lo pasaba de una cuenca a otra. 

El joven vivo recordó dónde estaba. No podía quedarse aquí, él no era un muerto. Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a Lance. 

—Necesito— carraspeó—, necesito un poco de aire fresco— pidió Takashi mientras que recibía un brillo más feliz por parte de Lance. Ese chico en realidad... Era adorable, fuera del estado en que estaba su pobre cuerpo. En vida habría sido el chico más perfecto del mundo.

Lance lo tomó de la mano, el más alto se estremeció al sentir los huesos fragiles entrelazando sus dedos. El joven cadáver lo dirigió a otro pasillo, subieron unas escaleras y salieron a la superficie. No estaban bajo tierra como Shiro suponía, podía ver un cielo extenderse, oscuro y con pequeños puntos brillando. Los edificios se alzaban con cierto toque escalofriante, estrechos y chuecos, sus agujas querían alcanzar el cielo. El aire ahí era frío, apenas una pequeña brisa que hacía que los brazos de Shiro se pusieran con los pelos de punta. Caminaron hasta lo que parecía un mirador de la ciudad. Ahí el cadáver Lance se sentó una banca y palmeó a su lado para que Shiro hiciera lo mismo. 

El joven vivo lo miró con extrañeza y al final accedió a tomar asiento. Lance ocultó su rostro bajando la mirada y dejando su velo caer. Sus ojos brillaban enamorados ante la figura de Shiro.

—Sabes, esperé cada día desde que llegué aquí porque algo así pasara— dijo el menor—. Pensé que sería imposible, hasta que apareciste tú.

—¿Eh?

—Lo sé, apenas y nos conocemos. Tal vez sigo siendo el mismo chico iluso al que asesinaron. Pero...— Lance soltó un suspiro y miró al asiático—. Siento que te conociera de toda la vida- muerte— se corrigió. 

—Vaya yo...— Shiro se quedó sin palabras y luego miró al cielo. 

—¡Cierto!— exclamó el cadáver haciendo saltar al mayor. Lance tomó una caja que había estado abajo de la banca—. Preparé esto para tí, un regalo de bodas. 

Shiro lo miró y después bajo su vista a la caja, era negra y tenía un listón blanco. La tomó en sus brazos desconfiado y comenzó a retirar el lazo. Quitó la tapa y vio el contenido, un montón de huesos. 

Shiro no pudo evitar reír entre dientes ante tal regalo. Esto debía ser ironía o algún tipo de chiste para muertos. 

La caja se tambaleó y el mayor la empujó lejos haciendo que los huesos se regaran en el suelo. Estos comenzaron a unirse hasta formar la figura de un animal pequeño. Un gato. 

—Tal vez te acuerdas de él— soltó Lance y tendió a Shiro un collar con una placa que tenía el nombre 'Black'.

—¿Qué?— Shiro miró con mayor interés al animal en los huesos, este maulló y se acercó a su antiguo dueño para restregar sus huesos en el pantalón del vivo. 

—Me costó un poco, pero tuve ayuda de alguien— Lance le dió un giño y luego se agachó para acariciar la cabeza del gatito—. Es bastante cariñoso para ser un felino, soy más de aves.

—Oh, Black— Shiro tomó al gato como pudo y lo subió a su regazo, los huesos temblaban por el ronroneo que emitía el animal por las caricias en su cuerpo. Los huesos se movían con calma y se tallaban en toda su ropa. Shiro sonrió:— lo encontré en un callejón cuando aún era muy pequeño. Lo escondí un tiempo de mis padres, hasta que papá se enteró y me dejó quedármelo. Él fue quien compró el collar. Me pidió que lo escondiera de mi madre, ella en verdad odia a los animales si no son para sus horrendos sacos. 

Shiro se hundió en sus recuerdos más, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. 

—Cuando mamá se enteró me reprendió horriblemente, y en cuanto a Black... A las dos semanas se había vuelto el consentido de la familia. Creo que fue el único animal que mi mamá en verdad quiso. Murió en una noche de invierno a causa de una gripe. 

—Al parecer Black te extrañaba también— dijo Lance y volvió a acariciar la cabeza del felino, sin querer topándose con la mano de Shiro. Ambos se vieron a los ojos, si Lance aún tuviera sangre estaría sonrojado. Shiro le sonrió con cierto cariño. 

"En verdad, debiste ser muy bello en vida" pensó el pelinegro—, mi mamá lloró mucho y mi papá me prohibió traer más animales. No querían sufrir otra decepción. 

—Oh, tus padres suenan como personas increíbles. Me gustaría conocerlos. 

En ese momento Shiro recordó, de nuevo y dolorosamente donde estaba y su mente comenzó a trabajar un plan. Rápidamente supo cómo salir de ahí. Bajó al gato esqueleto de su regazo y se levantó. 

—Podemos ir con ellos, presentarte— animó el mayor. 

—Querido, soy un chico.

—Que más da, eres mi esposo, ¿No?

Lance sonrió de la forma más radiante que pudo. Sus ojos parecían iluminarse, se levantó y abrazó al pelinegro, este pareció tensarse, pero terminó por relajarse y corresponder el abrazo. El más bajo se separó y vio a la ciudad. 

—¿Dónde están enterrados?— preguntó el chico más animado. 

—Bueno...ese es el problema, mis padres aún están vivos. 

Mientras Shiro y Lance iban a dónde el brujo para salir de la tierra de los muertos, en el pueblo la tensión aumentaba. La noticia de Shiro huyendo del ensayo y su último avistamiento junto a una figura masculina habían hecho que los padres de Allura decidieran cancelar la boda. 

—Se los ruego— decía la señora Shirogane—. Dénos una oportunidad para buscarlo.

—Ese mocoso no merece a nuestra hija— decía entre dientes Alfor. 

—Ni siquiera es de la misma clase social— añadió Melenor. 

La señora iba a volver a reclamar, pero fue interrumpida por los fuertes golpes en la puerta de la mansión Altea. Un sirviente salió de un pasillo y atendió al llamado, regresando al instante tras un nuevo invitado. 

—Lamento la hora— habló el extraño. Era un hombre alto, delgado y con un largo cabello blanco. Su piel blanquecina y sus ojos dorados llamaban su atención. 

—¿Quién es usted?— exigió saber Melenor, dando un gesto de disgusto. 

—Oh pero que torpe, soy el Duque Lotor, — el recién presentado hizo una reverencia. Ciertamente su traje y postura era de un hombre de alta clase, algún joven del centro de la ciudad en un pueblo como este... debía venir por la boda de Allura. 

—Mis disculpas por mi esposa, sea bienvenido Duque Lotor— habló esta vez Alfor. 

Una nueva idea cruzaba por la cabeza de la pareja Altea, una idea macabra sobre un posible nuevo prometido. Sin embargo, aún no terminaban con la familia Shirogane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance siempre fue un hombre soñador, pero su vida acabó demasiado rápido. Ahora tiene una oportunidad con el joven más guapo y más noble que ha conocido, el problema es que está vivo.
> 
> ¿El amor será real?
> 
> Lance tendrá que ir contra todo lo normativo para demostrar que el amor puede venir incluso después de la muerte.

Estaban frente a la anciana mujer con la capa larga. Sus cuencas vacías parecían observar con detenimiento a Shiro, mandando olas frías a su columna. Esa mujer era escalofriante, incluso más que los otros huesos.

—Señora Honerva, necesitamos ir allá arriba. Con los vivos— explicó el cadáver.

—¿Para qué? Los vivos mueren por venir aquí— comentó con sarcasmo la mujer, Shiro casi podía jurar haber visto un brillo en sus cuencas vacías de color oro.

—Es un asunto importante— de atrevió a decir el más alto.

—Bien, si es lo que quieren. Hay una manera.

Fueron instrucciones precisas, ambos tendrían que beber de aquel extraño jugo verde para poder llegar al mundo de los vivos. Pero solo tendrían un poco de tiempo, apenas unos escasos treinta minutos. Shiro pensó que ese sería el tiempo suficiente para acudir a alguien por ayuda.

—Adelante— animó la bruja—, beban.

Los dos obedecieron y al instante sintieron sus cuerpos temblar, la habitación empezó a dar vueltas y cuando el constante mareo pasó ya estaban de vuelta en el bosque.

El aire frío hizo sentir a Shiro más feliz y cómodo. Aquí es a donde pertenece, con los vivos. Con sus padres, con su piano, con la presión social, con una boda a la vuelta de la esquina, con los padres de Allura... Empezaba a creer que era más fácil estar muerto.

—Bien, tenemos poco tiempo— habló Shiro—. Necesito que esperes aquí y yo iré a buscar a mis padres.

—¿Y por qué no vamos los dos?— cuestionó Lance.

—Pues... Porque... Hum... Porque a algunas personas en el pueblo les escandaliza ver cadáveres cobrando vida... Supongo.

—Oh— el menor bajo la mirada—. Bueno, te esperaré aquí entonces.

—No tardaré.

Shiro dejo a Lance sentado en una roca para después echar a correr al pueblo y buscar ayuda, solamente había una persona que le creería. Confiaba más en ella a pesar de haberla conocido ¿hoy? en la mañana. Cuando vio el puente sintió más adrenalina y aceleró su paso.

Ver a la mansión Altea de noche da miedo. Las torres de la época del renacimiento se estiraban queriendo alcanzar el cielo hacia las nubes oscuras que auguraban una tormenta helada.

No sabía que hacer o como lo recibirían, estaba empezando a dudar de su plan hasta que vio uno de los balcones. Tal vez se podía colar usando el árbol de a lado.

Comenzó a trepar, rasgando su traje y sacando pequeñas gotas de sangre, pero no le importaba. Entre más se acercaba podía escuchar a alguien desde dentro de la habitación.

¡Allura!

Shiro terminó por escalar y esperó hasta que la acompañante de su prometida se fuera. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Shiro saltó al balcón y tocó las puertas de cristal con delicadeza. Al instante se abrieron y Allura casi se desmaya al verlo.

—¡Ta-Takashi!— gritó ella mientras le permitía entrar—. ¿Qué haces aquí? La gente del pueblo dice que te vieron desaparecer con un joven y...

—Tienes que ayudarme— pidió Shiro. Estaba aterrado ahora que era consciente de lo que estaba pasando. El miedo inicial había vuelto y lo estaban llenando.

—¿Qué pasó?

☠☠☠

Lance se encontraba en el bosque, estaba aburrido de esperar y apenas habían pasado quince minutos. Él no era muy paciente, siempre fue un defecto que nunca podía corregir, ni siquiera estando muerto. Recordaba que cuando aún vivía y le tocaba alguna lección, terminaba por desesperar a su mentor.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver que ahí es donde había ocurrido su asesinato. El hombre que le había prometido la luna no se había presentado...y luego rojo. Todo lo que había llevado, joyas, plata y demás se había esfumado junto con su vida. Era doloroso de recordar.

—Ha tardado demasiado— habló el chico a la nada. De pronto las hojas se removieron y de ahí salieron cinco pequeños ratones. Lance sonrió, el amaba las aves, sí, pero los roedores son adorables.

Se acercaron con curiosidad al cadáver y uno mordisqueó con curiosidad los huesos de la mano extendida del chico. Era el más pequeño y tras su inicial curiosidad trepó al hombro del chico.

—¿Por qué tardará?— volvió a preguntar Lance a la nada—. ¿Qué?

El ratón volvió a chillar, parecía estar diciendo algo. Lance es un muerto, es obvio que entendía al ratón, no es como que haya lógica en todo esto, las leyes ya no se aplicaban a él. El ratón movía su nariz con molestia y el ceño del chico se frunció.

—Él no me mentiría, es mi esposo. Confío en él.

El ratón chilló indignado, los demás le secundaron y dieron su opinión. Lance los observó y curvó sus labios en una mueca de molestia total.

—¿Él ya estaba qué...?

Los ratoncitos dijeron algo al mismo tiempo y Lance se levantó hecho furia de la roca. Miró hacia el pueblo y pudo sentir el resonar de las hojas movidas por el viento. El pequeño ratón chilló en su oreja, Lance ayudó a los otros a trepar a su hombro y comenzó su marcha hacia donde su esposo, esperando en verdad que los ratones no tuvieran razón.

Siguió su instinto, como si algo lo estuviera atrayendo por medio de un lazo invisible por entre las horribles casas hasta que se detuvo en una mansión —¿Castillo?— oscura. La tormenta rompió por fin y Lance escuchó las voces desde uno de los balcones. Su enojo creció y la tormenta aumentó.

Se acercó al balcón, está muerto, claro que puede hacer cosas fantasmales, ¿flotar? pff, juego de esqueletos.

Dentro vio a Shiro envuelto en una manta, a lado de una chimenea mientras que una mujer de cabellos blancos lo abrazaba y le trataba de tranquilizar.

—Allura— dijo Shiro más tranquilo—. Hice una locura, yo... Estaba en el bosque tratando de hacer bien los votos y yo... Sin querer me casé, ¿Se le puede decir así?, Con un muerto.

—Shiro tienes que calmarte, yo sé que esto de la boda es muy estresante, pero...

—¡No!, Es un chico. Se llama Lance y murió hace dos años, está loco y dice que yo lo desposé. Dios.

—Calma, si mis padres te encuentran... Nos matarán.

Lance sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho, su corazón había dejado de latir, pero el sentimiento de ser estrujado era demasiado real. El aire se azotó contra las puertas de cristal, Lance decidió entrar en aquella habitación. Con su presencia las luces se iban apagando y Shiro junto a Allura se levantaron. El mayor defendió a la chica y eso hizo hervir la piel del cadáver.

—Querido— habló el chico con calma, no podía quebrarse—. ¿Quién es esta... Mujer?

Shiro no respondió, tampoco Allura. Ambos estaban aterrados ante la imagen del cadáver flotante. Allura tomó con fuerza el brazo del mayor y eso hizo que la ira saliera a flote de Lance.

El chico se acercó hasta tomar del otro brazo a Shiro y comenzar a tirar.

—Hemos terminado nuestros asuntos pendientes, queremos regresar— habló el joven haciendo que el cuerpo de Takashi temblara. Una extraña energía lo alejó de la peliblanca y lo acercó más al cadáver. Shiro trató de agarrarse de algo pero solo sintió la huesuda mano de Lance sobre su pecho. Comenzaron a levitar y a alejarse rápidamente hacia la ventana.

—¡Shiro!— gritó la chica incapaz de acercarse a donde el joven estaba siendo arrastrado.

Salieron flotando por el balcón y la tormenta por fin se desató fúrica, los rayos alumbraron el cielo nocturno y las nubes negras se arremolinaron. Allura por fin reaccionó y salió corriendo, pero un rayo le impidió continuar. Cuando el destello desapareció, Shiro ya no estaba.

Allura regresó a su habitación y tomó el abrigo más grande que tenía en su ropero. Sus padres no le creerían lo que acaba de pasar, se escandalizarían antes por saber que Shiro estuvo en su habitación. Tomó todas las sábanas y cobijas de terciopelo de su cama y comenzó a anudarlas entre ellas para formar una soga improvisada.

Volvió a ver por el ventanal y se cubrió con una capa de cuero café. La lluvia empapaba su rostro y le dificultaba ver, amarró su soga al barandal del balcón y comenzó a descender lentamente, apoyada en la pared y esperando no ser descubierta.

Mientras que en esa misma casa, en la sala se estaba discutiendo un tema de negocios:

—Duque Lotor, usted no está comprometido ni casado, ¿Verdad?— preguntó Melenor.

—Oh no, por desgracia aún no encuentro una prometida— dramatizó el joven mientras se detenía frente al retrato de Allura—. La joven Altea es bastante bella, he de decir que me sentiría muy afortunado de tenerla a mi lado...

—Tal vez sea lo mejor— dijo Alfor y Lotor prestó más atención—. Usted sería mejor esposo.

—Oh pero, ¿Qué hay del joven Shirogane?

—Ese chico es una deshonra para su familia. Es un desastre y nada más— aclaró Melenor.

—En ese caso, creo que lo conveniente es pedir la mano de su hija. Oficialmente.

Desde las escaleras había escuchado la dama de compañía de Allura, una bella joven grande y de piel morena llamada Shay. La sirvienta corrió para avisar a Allura sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando entró a la habitación, la joven ya había escapado. Shay estuvo a punto de advertir lo sucedido a sus jefes, pero conocía muy bien a la muchacha, estaba segura que sea cual sea la razón de su escape, estaría bien.

Allura caminó bajo la lluvia hasta la iglesia, las torres oscuras parecían alargarse hacia el cielo nocturno de tal modo que hacía ver al edificio más aterrador, más imponente.

—Padre, necesito hablar con usted— dijo la joven con temor mientras tocaba las puertas talladas de madera con fuerza—. Por favor padre, es sobre Shiro.

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver al anciano y amargado hombre. En realidad era mucho más alto y se conservaba bien, pero nadie sabía cuál era su verdadera edad, había incluso rumores de un posible pacto con el diablo que le permitía vivir eternamente. El hombre dejó que Allura pasara y la dejó sentarse en una de las bancas.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó con molestia el mayor, traía su bata de dormir puesta y supuso Allura que el pobre hombre ya iba a descansar.

—Shiro vino a verme, padre. Entró en mi habitación y...

—¡¿Qué?!— bramó el señor mientras golpeaba con su pie una banca—. Aún no están casados, no pueden quedarse solos y menos que él entre en su habitación. Es pecado, impuro. El joven Shirogane tendrá muchos problemas, al igual que usted.

—¡No! Padre escuche, Takashi Shirogane está en peligro. Un muerto le sigue y lo tiene como rehén.

—¿Un muerto?

—Si, es el cadáver de un joven y tiene a Shiro. Él solo fue a buscarme por ayuda, pero el cadáver entró y se lo llevó. Desaparecieron. Su nombre era Lance.

—¿Estas loca?— el padre cruzó sus manos por su espalda—. Los muertos no reviven.

Allura lo miró incrédula. Alzó una ceja y miró al ventanal donde el mosaico de cristales formaba la figura de Jesucristo resucitado.

—Además— agregó el mayor—, en todo caso es culpa de Shirogane. Hizo alguna especie de pacto diabólico. Uh, empezará una nueva cacería de brujas.

—Padre, Shiro dijo que el cadáver quería casarse con él.

El anciano miró de nueva cuenta a la chica y le tendió un brazo. Ella lo sostuvo mientras el padre tomaba una enorme gabardina de piel.

—Venga conmigo, señorita. Sé que hacer.

☠☠☠

El joven cadáver estaba llorando en su féretro. Apenas salían gotas de agua de sus ojos, pero era suficiente para deprimir a sus amigos.

Hunk y Pidge se habían llevado a Shiro para hablar, mientras que Keith y Matt se quedaban junto a Lance. No sabían lo que había pasado, simplemente ellos aparecieron en el bar y Lance salió corriendo de ahí sin explicar nada.

Shiro, por otro lado, estaba bastante callado. Sus ojos miraban con terror que estaba de vuelta en aquel lugar lleno de muertos. Los amigos de Lance no dudaron en tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Lance, tienes que decirnos qué pasó— insistió el de cabellos negros. Sus ojos veían con determinación al novio muerto.

—Fuimos a la tierra de los vivos— hipó el menor—. Dijo que me presentaría a su familia. Me dejó en... En el bosque... Y cuando empezó a tardar más... Decidí buscarlo.

El joven volvió a llorar y Matt acarició su espalda con calma. Esperando reconfortar un poco al chico.

—Habia una, una mujer y- y estaba con él...

—Oh dios, no hablas en serio— dijo Keith—. Yo sé mejor que nadie que es difícil para los raros como nosotros, pero Shirogane no parece una persona normal. ¿No creerás que le gustan las mujeres, o si?

—Soy un fenómeno— volvió a chillar Lance—. Estoy muerto, soy un chico al que le gusta los chicos. Obvio no le agrado a Shiro.

—Oh vamos, ¿Qué puede tener esa chica que tú no?— preguntó Matt.

—Esta viva, para empezar. Tiene pulso, color, ella está a la par de condiciones que Shiro.

—¿Y qué?— cuestionó ahora Keith.

—Oh vamos, yo solo soy un cadáver en descomposición.

—Lancey, no puedes deprimirte ahora; estoy seguro que Shiro tendrá alguna explicación— Matt trató de protestar.

— Los ratones dijeron que tenía una prometida.

Keith miró por la habitación sin encontrar dichos animales. Su mano pasó por su frente y se rascó la herida de bala. En verdad esperaba algo así, era simplemente raro que un humano, un vivo pidiera matrimonio a un cadáver. Ya se suponía lo que había pasado, no quería herir el corazón de su amigo de todos modos. 

—Déjenme solo— pidió el chico y volvió a recostarse en el ataúd.

Matt y Keith se vieron una vez más, suspiraron y decidieron dejar en paz a su amigo para que pensara. Ya estaba muerto, nada más le podía pasar. En cuanto Lance se quedó solo, los ratones salieron de sus costillas, y se acurrucaron con el moreno, trataban de brindar apoyo de algún modo, de hacer sentir menos solo al joven. 

El chico se dedicó a sollozar solamente, ya no había lágrimas y solo gemía por el dolor en su corazón. ¿Quién iba a quererlo así? Tenía que despertar de su cuento de hadas.

Se levantó bruscamente y espantó a sus amigos roedores. Caminó por la habitación hasta llegar al viejo piano de la esquina, se sentó en el largo taburete y empezó a tocar las teclas con calma. Una sonata triste y melancólica comenzó a salir y llenó la habitación. 

—Si me quemo con la vela no siento calor— cantó al son que tocaba—. Si un cuchillo me atraviesa no hay dolor.

Los ratones lo miraron con tristeza, arrepentidos y dolidos, conmovidos por las palabras que salían de la triste canción que Lance había escrito. 

—Y su corazón palpita, y yo sé que muerto estoy, y el dolor que siento en mi, anda dime no es real... pero aún tengo una lágrima que dar. 

La tonada en el piano siguió, al tiempo que la última lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla y caía en el piano. Se había quedado seco ya, su ultima lagrima se la había dado a un vivo que volvía a recordarle el dolor de amar. ¿Se le puede llamar amor a lo que siente por Shiro? Apenas se conocen, ni siquiera han convivido lo suficiente. 

Mientras en el mundo de los vivos amanecía y la nueva noticia ya recorría todo el pueblo. Los primeros en enterarse fueron los Shirogane, estaban indignados, pero no culpaban a los Altea; Shiro no se había comportado a la altura, los había decepcionado y había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Luego los rumores de Takashi siendo visto con otro chico eran insidiosos, cada vez agregaban mas cosas al misterio de su desaparición; algunos decían que lo vieron besarse con el extraño, otros que no era un chico sino un demonio, pero lo peor fue que el mismo padre Prorock había pedido que si veían a Shiro le informaran inmediatamente. 

Los rumores sobre el pecado de Shiro incrementaron y envolvieron a la pobre Allura, que había sido llevada a la fuerza a casa, el padre la entregó a su familia sin permitirle que dijera una sola palabra sobre su encuentro con el joven Shirogane. En cuanto la encerraron en su habitación y bloquearon la puerta del balcón le dieron la tan terrible noticia de que ahora estaba comprometida con el Duque Lotor. La chica no pudo evitar llorar, pensaba en el amor de su vida; ahora no podría despedirse de aquella persona que logró cautivarla.

—Princesa— habló su dama de compañía desde su espalda, le había llevado el desayuno luego de que Allura se negara a bajar. 

—Oh Shay, ¿ahora que haré? me obligaran a casarme con alguien a quien no amo, Shiro está en peligro y luego... no volveré a verle.

—Sé que es duro, pero no podemos hacer mas. Sonríe princesa. Todo se resolverá al final. 

Los Shirogane ya no tenían asuntos pendientes con los Altea, pero debían aclarar lo del nuevo compromiso, a pesar de no haber encontrado a Takashi, la otra familia no habían cumplido con el plazo que se les habían dado.

—¡Coran!—bramó la mujer volviendo a golpear el techo con el bastón. El pobre hombre no dejaba de toser de forma escandalosa—. ¡Cállate ya! 

El hombre de bigote gracioso tapó su boca acallando la terrible tos, sus pulmones ardían y comenzó a tener la vista borrosa. Sus manos dejaron de sostener las riendas de los caballos, sus ojos se cerraron y por fin sus pulmones dieron su ultima exhalación. Se dejó caer a un lado, dejando el carro avanzando sin rumbo o dirección. Por fin la muerte lo abrazó. 

Cuando Coran volvió a abrir sus ojos, estaba en medio de un bar. Se escuchaba la música tranquila y los tarros rebosantes de algún liquido chocando. Uno de los cadáveres le tendió la mano para que se levantara y darle la bienvenida. La piel de Coran se había vuelto algo azulada, pero eso ya no importaba. Aceptó el tarro con liquido morado y comenzó a beber. 

Mientras que del otro lado de ese mismo bar estaba Shiro rodeado por los amigos de Lance y siendo cuestionado por todos. Algunos siendo mas agresivos que otros.

—Entonces, ¿por qué engañaste a nuestro chico?— exigió saber la pequeña y esquelética Pidge.

—Yo no... solo... 

—¿Quien era la mujer con la que estabas?— cuestionó ahora Keith.

—Es verdad, ¿estabas comprometido antes de desposar a Lance?— le siguió Matt. Shiro no tenia la oportunidad de responder a ninguno de ellos, por lo que se resignó y se cruzó de brazos. Sus labios torcidos en una mueca agria. 

—¡Contesta!— exigió de nueva cuenta Pidge y el lobo llamado Cosmo gruñó en favor de la menor. 

—Basta—dijo por fin Shiro y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Suspiró y se restregó las palmas en sus ojos. —Por si no se han dado cuenta, estoy vivo. Quería regresar a mi mundo, VIVIR Mi vida. Sí estaba comprometido, pero ni siquiera la amo, ella tampoco me ama. La busqué porque sé que es la única persona que me creería y me ayudaría. 

Todos se quedaron por fin callados y esperaron a que Shiro prosiguiera y explicara todo lo que faltaba. Ya no lo presionaban y por fin le estaban dando la razón. Era un vivo rodeado de muertos, sin querer se había casado con un cadáver y ni siquiera le habían consultado lo que quería. 

—No quería herir a Lance, es solo que... todo esto fue un accidente. Yo... en verdad no quiero hacerle mas daño a ese chico, él se ve que es bueno, pero yo no sé... aun no asimilo todo esto. 

—Shiro tiene razón— apoyó Keith—, ni siquiera se conocen lo suficiente.

Los demás se apartaron y dejaron que el mas reciente en el equipo hablara con el vivo. Si alguien podía conversar de forma tranquila con Shiro ese era Keith, él no tenia mucho de haber fallecido y conocía mejor la situación en el mundo actual. Matt y Pidge habían muerto hace mas de cien años, Hunk tenia fácil cuatrocientos y Acxa... bueno de ella es difícil decir cual seria su edad como un esqueleto. 

—¿Quieres saber como es que morí?—Keith fue directo, Shiro lo miró con curiosidad y miedo a partes iguales. Keith tomó eso como un si y tras un largo suspiro habló:—hace un par de meses yo había salido de la fabrica donde trabajaba; si bien yo no tenia familia a la cual mantener, trabajaba por ayudar a alguien que si tenia familia. Un chico al que yo... amaba.

—Su nombre era James Griffin, él tenia una familia muy grande. Incluso varios de sus hermanos menores de diez años trabajaban para poder conseguir suficiente alimento. Yo en verdad estaba enamorado de él y él me correspondía, no teníamos mucho y en verdad estábamos muriendo de hambre. Pero eramos felices. La familia de James no sabían de lo nuestro, ellos eran... muy religiosos, si se enteraban de lo nuestro me correrían de la casa o peor...

Keith hizo una pausa y pasó su mano derecha por el agujero en su frente, Shiro sintió un nudo en la boca del estomago, quiso decir cualquier cosa para consolar al joven, pero nada salio de sus labios. 

—Fue una noche especialmente fría en la que íbamos saliendo de la fabrica, él no se resistió lo suficiente y me tomó de la mano. Ni siquiera fue un beso, nada... solo me tomó de la mano—Keith se rió amargamente—. Uno de sus hermanos mayores nos vio, fue y le contó todo a su padre. A la mañana siguiente, cuando los niños habían ido a trabajar y James y yo desayunábamos, el padre y su hermano entraron a la pequeña casa. Ambos con rifles en las manos. La madre de James los cuestionó, pero ellos no respondieron, me apuntaron y James quiso interponerse, pero su hermano lo tomó.

"Mi hijo no será un desviado, dijo el señor Griffin y tiró del gatillo, la bala cruzó mi cráneo y yo simplemente no pude asimilarlo, cuando desperté yo ya estaba muerto... me arrebataron mi vida y lo hicieron frente de la persona que mas amaba. No pude despedirme de él, es probable que viva con alguna especie de trauma u odio. A pesar de eso... yo perdoné al señor Griffin, lo perdoné y me decidí a esperar a James, aunque él me olvide, aunque él ya no sea un desviado... quiero despedirme de él como es correcto... Los muertos no nos quedamos en este lugar para siempre, si hay algo mas allá... pero no es un infierno ni un cielo... Honerva, la bruja que conociste, dice que el mas allá es una nueva vida, una en la que no recordamos el pasado, pero que nos guía a un destino mejor. Los esqueletos, los muertos de aquí aun tenemos pendientes..."

Shiro vio a su al rededor, todos bebiendo, algunos bailando la música bretona que sonaba a todo volumen por el lugar. Otros simplemente conversaban entre ellos. No eran tan diferentes de los vivos, después de todo, ellos también vivieron. 

—Lance no puede descansar en paz, su asunto pendiente es el amor... él es un chico lleno de mucho amor... a pesar de que en su familia nunca sintió el calor— finalizó el pelinegro y esperó a que Shiro dijera algo.

—Su familia, Matt dijo que era de dinero... ¿cuál es el apellido de Lance?— pidió saber el vivo y Keith sonrió.

—McClain, Lance McClain— dijo el chico y se levantó de su asiento—. Shiro, no te pido que renuncies a tu vida, todos aquí deseamos seguir vivos, anhelamos volver con la gente que dejamos atrás. Pero debes hablar con Lance, quien sabe... la vida da mil vueltas— el chico se rió por eso ultimo. 

—Sabes que soy como ustedes, ¿verdad?, que me gustan los hombres—reflexionó Shiro —. ¿Cómo?

—Tenia mis sospechas, después de todo...señor Takashi Shirogane, tengo mis fuentes. 

Keith caminó hacia la barra y pidió otro trago de aquella bebida, cuando regresó con el tarro y volvió a sentarse añadió: —el mundo de los vivos aun no se da cuenta de que el amor no es malo, sin importar a quien va dirigido. El amor real, puro no debería ser castigado. No hay lugar para nosotros allá, no aun... pero tengo fe de que en el futuro eso cambie. 

Shiro sonrió por las palabras de Keith, tenia razón... en todo. Su corazón latió rápido y decidió ir en busca de Lance, hablar y conocerlo, tal vez incluso darle una oportunidad y hacer las cosas bien. Aquí no serian juzgados, condenados o señalados. Aquí él podía ser libre al fin y ser como en verdad es. Se levantó rápido y buscó el pasillo que conducía a aquella habitación donde suponía debía estar Lance, sin embargo su vista captó una cabellera pelirroja que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Se dirigió a él y lo tomó del hombro, Coran se volteó y quedo sorprendido de encontrarse con el joven Shiro ahí.

—¿También está muerto, joven amo?— preguntó el hombre mientras miraba a Shiro de pies a cabeza repetidas veces. 

—No, Coran...yo aun no estoy muerto. ¿Cómo es que tú estas aquí?

—Morí por un problema en los pulmones, no lo sé... ya estoy aquí y esa es la menor de mis prioridades— anunció contento el del mostacho—. El dolor se ha ido y, con todo respeto, pero ya no tendré que soportar a su bendita madre.

Shiro se rió de verdad con eso, su madre cada día estaba mas insoportable y en verdad no quería saber de la zorra en la que se había convertido en un buen tiempo. Tal vez estaba mal que lo pensara, pero no porque sea su madre significa que aprobará todo lo que ha hecho. 

—Pero, si no estas muerto... ¿qué haces aquí?—cuestionó el pelirrojo. Shiro no supo como responderle, solo sonrió y dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Estoy por averiguarlo—dijo sin mas—. Coran, ¿por qué estas aquí?, ¿qué es lo que dejaste pendiente?

—Aún tengo que encontrar a mi hermana— Coran sonrió melancólico—. Y estoy seguro que lo haré...

—Estoy seguro que sí. 

—Shiro hay algo que tienes que saber— Coran se puso serio y llevó sus manos a los hombros de Shiro, notando como el traje negro del joven estaba rasgado—. Se trata de la joven Altea.

—¿Qué pasó con Allura?

—Le han vuelto a comprometer con un tipo, un tal Duque Lotor. Sé que su familia la tiene confinada en una habitación luego de que anoche escapara— el pelirrojo hizo una pausa—. Los rumores sobre ti no cesan y... temo que te hayan acusado de brujería o algo así. 

Shiro sonrió entre divertido y preocupado, recordó las palabras de Allura respecto de estar enamorada de alguien mas. No podría estar en paz sabiendo que la abandonó aun cuando es seguro que ella haya escapado para tratar de ayudarlo. 

—Tranquilo amigo, solucionaré todo esto. 

Con ello, Shiro comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Siguió el camino que recordaba tan claramente cuando huía. El pasillo se llenó de una melancólica y triste música proveniente de un piano. El joven se acercó lentamente y se asomó a la habitación. Lance le estaba dando la espalda, tocaba el piano ágil-mente sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pudo ver a un grupo de roedores moviéndose por el ataúd al ritmo que marcaban las teclas siendo presionadas por los dedos del cadáver. Shiro quedó sorprendido por la habilidad del joven con el instrumento, la melodía era preciosa y transmitía tanto, ademas aquella figura sentada rectamente con su traje blanco y sin el velo puesto dejaba a Shiro completamente encandilado. 

Lance si es bastante hermoso a decir verdad, su piel azulada debió ser de un hermoso color canela, mientras que sus ojos parecen el reflejo del mar, o tal vez del cielo, su complexión delgada no lo hacia ver menos fuerte y sus cabellos castaños cortos tendían a hacerse pequeños rulos donde Takashi enterraría sus dedos sin protestar. Ademas, aunque casi no conocía a Lance, él en verdad parecía ser bastante bueno, incluso adorable. 

Shiro suspiró y se acercó a donde el cadáver, se sentó a su lado en el taburete y esperó una reacción por parte del chico, pero este solo se detuvo por un segundo antes de volver a tocar su triste melodía sin prestar mas atención al recién llegado. Shiro pudo notar como el ceño del chico se fruncía, ademas del rastro húmedo en las mejillas del chico. Se sintió culpable por ello, quería volver a ver la sonrisa de Lance. En realidad es bastante brillante y no quería que desapareciera. 

Bajó la vista hacia las teclas y siguió el compás que marcaban los dedos de Lance, rápidos y ágiles rosaban las piezas de cuarzo con una calma indescriptible. Shiro se vio tentado a tomar la mano donde aun estaba el anillo de compromiso. Sintió un calor especial en su pecho y se dejó llevar por esas sensaciones. Llevó sus dedos hacia las teclas y comenzó a interrumpir la música de Lance con algo mas alegre y movido. El chico interrumpió su melodía y observó con molestia como Shiro pasaba sus dedos por el instrumento con bastante agilidad.

Lance se sintió ofendido al instante, no dejaría que ese torpe lo molestara mas. Volvió sus manos a las teclas y volvió a hacer sonar la melodía, esta vez mas rápido y con un ritmo mas alegre, Shiro no se detuvo y por el contrario se sintió mas animado a seguir. Formaron sin querer una perfecta melodía a cuatro manos que llenó la habitación con sentimientos que pasaban de la furia a la diversión y poco después al romance. Shiro miró de reojo como Lance comenzaba a sonreír, siguieron así hasta que la mano huesuda del cadáver se desprendió para tocar los últimos acordes de aquella composición. Lance tomó su mano y la colocó de vuelta en su lugar.

Se quedaron en silencio tras eso, la respiración de Shiro era agitada y su sonrisa no desapareció; aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Lance. El cadáver recordó el porque estaba tocando en un principio, el como sus sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior y le hacían que le doliera el pecho. 

—¿Has venido a pedir que te lleve de vuelta con los vivos?— preguntó el de ojos azules aun sin ver a la cara del joven. Los ratones corrieron hacia él y treparon por su pierna para presenciar mejor lo que estaba pasando. 

—En realidad he venido pedirte perdón. 

—¿Por qué?— cuestionó el chico y por fin giró su cabeza para confrontar a Shiro.

Takashi no borró su sonrisa y lentamente tomó la mano derecha de Lance, aunque este quiso apartarse en mas de una ocasión Shiro no cedió y no dejo de verlo a los ojos. 

—Por todo, fui un completo imbécil contigo. No pensé en tus sentimientos y te mentí con lo de presentarte a mis padres. Lo siento tanto—. Lance examinó el rostro del mayor buscando la mentira, esta vez pensando con la cabeza y no con el corazón. No pudo encontrar nada.

—Estas comprometido— siguió el chico no estando dispuesto a ceder. 

—Es verdad, estaba comprometido. Mejor dicho, me estaban obligando a casarme con alguien— Shiro apretó mas la mano de Lance—. Yo no la amo, ella no me ama a mí, ¿qué futuro hay en ese matrimonio? 

—Pero si fuiste corriendo tras ella—volvio a reclamar Lance y Shiro se rió suavemente.

—Es mi amiga, confío mas en ella que en mi familia. Ademas, debes entender que no sabia, corrección, no sé lo que está pasando. Estaba aterrado, actué por miedo—, el joven Shirogane alzó sus manos entrelazadas y las separó para proceder a quitar el anillo del dedo anular de Lance. El chico quiso retroceder en un principio, pero al final cedió y bajó la mirada. Sentía aquella opresión haciéndose mayor. Retuvo un sollozo entre sus labios y aguardó hasta que Shiro retiró por completo el anillo.

—No te he pedido matrimonio como es debido. Si vamos a estar casados debemos hacerlo bien— dijo el mas alto, Lance alzó la vista tan rápidamente que sintió uno de sus ojos casi salirse de su cuenca. Los ratones chillaron felices y se abalanzaron a la pareja. Al principio Shiro estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero aceptó el gesto amigable de los roedores. 

Al poco rato Shiro se levantó del taburete y poco a poco se inclinó ante la mirada sorprendida de Lance, sostuvo el anillo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, y con una sonrisa comenzó a hablar:— sé que no llevamos mucho de conocernos, apenas ¿dos días?, pero en verdad quisiera pasar la eternidad contigo. 

—Si— interrumpió el chico—. Por el amor a... ¡Si!

Shiro sonrió y tomó de nueva cuenta la huesuda mano de Lance, deslizando el anillo en su lugar y besando al terminar de colocarlo. Ambos se vieron con una enorme sonrisa y juntos fueron a contar sus planes a todos los demás en el mundo de los muertos. 

En cuanto anunciaron la boda todos parecían muy emocionados, listos para hacer los planes y dar una fecha. Decidieron que se casarían el lunes, en tres días los dos estarían unidos para toda la eternidad. Así mismo, en tres días Allura sería obligada a casarse con aquel extraño duque de nombre Lotor. Shiro quería que todo saliera bien para todos y en su mente cruzó un plan perfecto en el que podría ayudar no solo a Allura, sino también a sus nuevos amigos. Especialmente a Keith.

Así que planeó todo para que todos decidieran ir a la superficie, al mundo de los vivos para celebrar la boda. Accedieron dudosos, pero emocionados al ver como Shiro abrazaba fuertemente a Lance.

El primer día que pasó tras ello Shiro se la pasó junto al chico. Hablaron de tantas cosas, de sus vidas, sus pasatiempos, incluso de sus secretos.

—Entonces mi hermana se escandalizó tanto— le decía el cadáver a Shiro. Ambos estaban recostados y abrazados en un féretro bastante amplio.

—Tu hermana debió odiarte— comentó burlón Shiro.

—Oh no, solo pasó una semana antes de que se desquitara. Puso una araña en mi cama, casi me infarto cuando la ví— replicó el más bajo. Sonrió al recordar eso y besó rápidamente a Shiro. Este le devolvió el gesto.

Al segundo día, tuvieron la inesperada visita del hombre más antiguo de aquel lugar. Un hombre que solo era hueso bajo una armadura extraña. El tipo era respetado por todos y parecía ser bastante conocido en aquel lugar.

—Zarkon— habló Matt mientras lo recibían en el bar. El sujeto asintió y miró a la pareja.

—Me he enterado de su boda— dijo el hombre. Shiro apretó la mano de Lance sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el nuevo personaje.

—Si, nos casamos el lunes— habló Lance con una enorme sonrisa.

—Pero él está vivo— siguió Zarkon. Miró a Shiro de arriba hacia abajo y sus cuencas vacías brillaron en amarillo—. No pueden casarse.

—¿Por qué?— exigió saber Acxa.

—Porque claramente el matrimonio es hasta que la muerte los separe, a ustedes— señaló a la pareja—, ya los separó.

—¿Qué?— Lance agachó la mirada y el agarre de Shiro en su cintura incrementó.

—¿Hay alguna manera?— pidió saber Shiro. Zarkon asintió—, dígame.

—Es muy fácil de agregar eso. La muerte los separó, pero también puede unirlos— el gran esqueleto mostró un pequeño frasco con un contenido rojizo.

—No entiendo— interrumpió Hunk y Shiro miró al joven que sostenía en sus brazos.

—Tengo que morir para poder estar casado— dijo Shiro al fin y Lance alzó su cabeza rápidamente.

—Pero...— quiso interrumpir el menor, Shiro le dedicó una sonrisa que lo calmó.

—Entonces así será, señor.

Zarkon asintió:— en ese caso, quisiera tener el honor de unirlos en sagrado matrimonio por toda la muerte.

☠☠☠

Al tercer día, Lance interceptó a Shiro en aquel mirador. El joven vivo miraba con melancolía al cielo, sentado en aquella banca y abrazándose a sí mismo. Lance se sentó a su lado y miró la ciudad de los muertos, Shiro lo miró a él.

—No tienes que casarte conmigo— dijo el menor—, no puedo pedirte que mueras por mí.

—Oye— Shiro tomó su mano, pero Lance se apartó rápidamente y se puso en pie frente a Shiro.

—¡No!, Es que no puedo. No puedo pedirte que renuncies a tu vida por mi— el más bajo sollozó, ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos.

—Lance, ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de esto?

El menor talló con fuerza su rostro y miró a su prometido. Por un momento sintió que su corazón volvía a latir. Negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

—Shiro, si yo hubiera podido seguir vivo... Si tan solo mi corazón no hubiera dejado de latir... Daría todo para estar en tu lugar.

Takashi se levantó y rápidamente rodeó en sus brazos a Lance, el menor se aferró a él con temor. El pelinegro llevo su mano a los cabellos del chico y rascó su cabeza con delicadeza.

—Quiero estar contigo— dijo entonces—, una vida sin ti... Ya no podría llamarle vida. Así de simple.

Lance sonrió aun escondido en su pecho. Se sentía increíblemente bien, la sensación de felicidad lo llenaba por completo. ¿Cómo es que los dos se habían enamorado tan rápido?

☠☠☠

Por fin era el día de la boda, todos se habían reunido en la plaza dispuestos a empezar todos los preparativos para celebrar en el mundo de los vivos esta extraña unión. Los muertos ya no tenían prejuicios; habían entendido que la vida era un parpadeo, que hay cosas más importantes que apuntar con el dedo sin siquiera mirar el interior.

—¡Su atención, su atención!— habló Matt estando en la punta de aquella fuente de aguas verdosas.

Los esqueletos comenzaron a reunirse dispuestos a escuchar al caballero que siempre sabía contar historias.

—Hoy tenemos boda, hoy iremos al mundo de los vivos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a nuestro novio muerto y a nuestro amigo vivo.

Todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a la pareja que estaba a los pies de la fuente, tomados de la mano y con una enorme sonrisa. Algunos esqueletos de vestimentas masculinas de diferentes épocas se llevaron a Shiro para prepararlo, mientras que Pidge, Acxa y Keith se llevaron a Lance.

Matt daba órdenes para que todo estuviera listo, incluso Hunk ayudó a los cocineros para preparar un enorme pastel. Era el momento más esperado desde que Shiro había anunciado su boda. ¡Y sería en la superficie!

—Te ves espectacular— dijo Pidge a su amigo mientras volvía a colocar el velo, esta vez tenía flores frescas en la corona y las partes rotas habían vuelto a ser hiladas para formar los patrones de nuevo. Pusieron también en su cuello una gargantilla azul con varios listones que lo hacían ver más elegante. Sus zapatos blancos fueron limpiados y su traje reparado para no tener ningún agujero.

Mientras que con Shiro repararon su traje negro y colocaron una rosa violácea en su saco, el joven Shirogane se peinó lo mejor que pudo y repasó los puntos de los votos familiares.

Ambos estaban listos.

Y mientras en el mundo de los muertos se celebraba la boda por venir, el mundo de los vivos se teñía de gris. Allura con su vestido blanco acababa de contraer matrimonio con el duque Lotor, quien vestía un ostentoso traje negro con detalles morados, tenía una espada enfundada atada a su cintura y se había peinado sus largos cabellos atados en una coleta baja.

Ella miraba de forma miserable a su familia que la veían con molestia por su expresión. Estaban todos reunidos en el gran comedor de la mansión Altea, mientras que Shay servía míseras porciones a los padres, los pocos invitados y el marido de la chica. No había música ni conversaciones, solo el constante choque de los cubiertos en los platos de porcelana fina.

Allura reprimió sus ganas de gritar, pensó en su amada persona y se relajó un poco. Estaba segura que su amor lograría salir adelante a pesar de que ella no pudo hacer nada para evitar esta horrible unión.

"Todo sea por el dinero"

A ella no le importaba el dinero, solo quería ser feliz, quería casarse con la persona que amaba más que a nada.

Pero parecía que eso no iba a poder ser, ahora estaba atada a un completo desconocido que parecía querer mandarle y hacerla sentir terrible, un hombre que le ordenaría y la reprimiria. Tendría que acostumbrarse a no hablar y a servir al imbécil que se haría llamar su esposo.

—Bien— habló Alfor—, quiero brindar por los novios y el prospero futuro que nos brindará su unión.

Todos alzaron sus copas menos Allura, Lotor tomó la mano de su mujer con fuerza y la obligó a imitar la acción de los demás. Allura obedeció de mala gana y alzó su copa en lo alto.

—Sa...

No terminaron de hablar, cuando sintieron que la casa vibraba. Era una especie de terremoto que hizo que todos se pusieran de pie y esperaran a qué finalizara el evento. Por el contrario, la chimenea a un lado se iluminó fuertemente y un fuego verdoso salió disparado con fuerza. En seguida una huesuda mano salió de allí y se arrastró junto con un cadavérico cuerpo. Alfor reconoció en seguida esa figura y su cara palideció. Era su abuelo, un hombre severo que jamás creyó ver.

Todos se quedaron en Shock por tal acto, hasta que el hombre huesudo saludó a su nieto y Shay no pudo evitar gritar mientras tiraba la bandeja de plata y salía corriendo. Los invitados imitaron su acción, Alfor no se movió hasta que su esposa lo jaló lejos. Era tanto el caos y alboroto que se había armado que Lotor aprovechó la oportunidad, tomó con fuerza a Allura y la arrastró lejos del cadáver que empezaba a tener compañía de otros esqueletos.

—Dime, ¿Dónde guardan el dinero?— exigió saber el hombre mientras tomaba con mayor fuerza a la chica.

—¿Dinero?— preguntó confundida y asustada Allura. El hombre incrementó la fuerza de su agarre y ella gimió de dolor.

—¿Dónde está la bóveda de riquezas, las monedas, la plata?

Allura casi se quería reír en su cara, pero esto era una situación de riesgo. Pisó fuertemente el pie de su esposo y salió corriendo de ahí, sus familiares muertos tal vez podrían ayudarla, sin embargo, estos ya iban caminando hacia la iglesia del pueblo. Decidió seguirlos.

Al salir de la mansión, se encontró con el caos que todos los difuntos estaban ocasionando. Podía ver a varios refugiarse al darse cuenta de que los muertos estaban regresando, esqueletos y cadáveres por doquier siguiendo a sus familiares y dirigiéndose a la iglesia.

Estaba claro que ese sería el punto de reunión, así que corrio hacia allá. Se dió cuenta en el camino que algunos muertos la veían con cara de pocos amigos, pero ella no les temía. No del todo.

Mientras que en la iglesia el padre era retenido y varios esqueletos ya aguardaban por la ceremonia. Keith miraba hacia la zona de fábricas más allá del pueblo, su corazón detenido parecía querer latir de nuevo. Shiro posó una mano en su hombro y con una cálida sonrisa le dió a entender al azabache que todo estaría bien, sería mejor.

La música del órgano de la catedral no se hizo esperar y Keith llevo al mayor hacia el altar. No era su madre, pero fue gracias a él que pudo reflexionar y darse la oportunidad de conocer a Lance. Pronto llegó al altar y frente a él estaba Zarkon, su mandíbula parecía tratar de hacer una sonrisa esquelética.

Entonces esperaron a que el novio llegara, justo en ese preciso instante algunos humanos curiosos echaron un vistazo. Algunos en el pueblo habían reconocido a sus familiares y amigos y se habían dado cuenta que no venían a hacer daño. Era algo impactante, pero un fenómeno que les provocaba morbo y los hizo acercarse a la enorme iglesia. Allura estaba entre ellos, veía con total asombro a su ex prometido sin saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

La música volvió a sonar y todos vieron hacia la entrada donde Lance caminaba con un vestuario más llamativo. Este parecía brillar en destellos azules y su velo se alzaba de forma fantasmal tras de él, tan largo que lo llegaba a arrastrar un poco. Frente a él estaba Pidge que lanzaba pequeños pétalos azules, y Cosmo que si tuviera una lengua la tendría colgando de lo feliz que se veía. 

Lance llegó al altar y Shiro sabía que esta es la vida que quería, o muerte en su caso. Se sentía mas vivo que nunca, esto es lo que es y no importaba lo que los demás tenían que decir. Tomó la mano esquelética del chico y lo acercó al altar. Los vivos se exaltaron y se sintieron enfermos por lo que veían, mientras que los cadáveres y esqueletos ya comenzaban a sentir una gran alegría y empezaban a aplaudir. 

Allura estaba a punto de interrumpir, pero la imponente voz de Zarkon no se lo permitió. El esqueleto mas grande y aterrador comenzó con su discurso: 

—Hoy hemos salido al mundo de los vivos. Decidimos mostrarnos a los vivos para hacer esta unión como es debido. Jamas hubiera imaginado que un vivo pudiera enamorarse de un muerto... pero aquí están. Lance McClain, ¿aceptas a Takashi Shirogane como tu esposo en la eternidad cuando la muerte los una?

—Acepto— dijo el castaño sin dudar y miró a Shiro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. 

—Bien, ahora...Takashi Shirogane, ¿aceptas a Lance McClain como tu legitimo esposo por la eternidad cuando la muerte los una?

Hubo una pausa lo suficientemente larga como para hacer temblar a Lance, pero no soltó la mano de Shiro en ningún momento. Todos veían expectantes al mas alto, temiendo que se arrepintiera de ultimo momento. Keith casi estaba por levantarse de su lugar y partírle la boca al joven con vida, podría decirse lo mismo de Pidge, que solo apretaba sus huesos en un puño. 

—...—Shiro les regaló a todos una enorme sonrisa, miro atras suyo y pudo vislumbrar a sus padres llegar, claramente estaban sorprendidos, pero no dirían nada por el temor de que los muertos les hicieran algo—. Por supuesto que acepto.

Podría decirse que muchas cosas pasaron en ese instante, su madre se desmayó ahí mismo y todos los esqueletos celebraron. Lance lo miró con los ojos mas brillantes que nunca había visto. Zarkon estaba por pedir que Shiro dijera sus votos, pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

—¡NO!— gritó Allura y todos la miraron—, Shiro...¿qué te hicieron?

El pelinegro sonrió y Lance casi se volvía a morir ahí mismo. Tiró de su novio para que no se alejara y este solo le regaló una sonrisa mas brillante. El moreno entendió el mensaje y soltó a Shiro, alzó su mano huesuda para que nadie interrumpiera. El joven Takashi se acercó a la peliblanca y tomó su mano, la acercó a donde estaba el cadáver y también tomó la mano de Lance. 

—Allura, quiero presentarte a mi prometido. Lance, ella es Allura, mi mejor amiga— dijo Shiro y los soltó a ambos. Los dos se vieron con enormes ojos y Lance por fin pudo reconocer a aquella chica, definitivamente era la chiquilla con la que su ex prometida jugaba. Aun recuerda a Nyma, su ex prometida era apenas una chiquilla de quince años que se la pasaba pegada a Lance.

—¿Él te hizo algo?—preguntó cuidadosamente Allura a Shiro. Este solo se rió.

—Me enamoré— dijo solamente el joven Shirogane—, Allura... yo en verdad me quiero casar con Lance.

Ella entonces entendió porque Shiro no estaba tampoco interesado en casarse con ella, entendió que él ya había elegido su destino y es lo que su amigo quisiera. Él podría ser libre y eso la hizo sentir mejor. Asintió a la pareja y dio unos pasos atrás.

—Valóralo mucho, Lance. Él merece todo el amor del mundo.

—Lo haré— respondió el cadáver la pareja volvió a ver al altar.

Zarkon carraspeó y continuó con la ceremonia:— bien, ahora es momento de que diga sus votos, joven Shirogane.

Shiro miró a la mesa, la botella con el veneno rojo resaltaba entre todas las cosas. Tomó de forma delicada la mano de Lance y tras un suspiro recordó exactamente lo que tenia que decir:

—Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos...

Su mano derecha se dirigió hacia la botella de veneno y la vació en la copa de cristal, revolviéndolo con vino.

—Tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino.

Luego tomó la vela y la acercó al fuego de otra que ya estaba encendida, esta prendió unos segundos y la sostuvo a la vista de Lance.

—Con esta vela alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad

Le tendió la vela a Zarkon, quien asintió. Faltaba tan poco...

Shiro tomó el anillo y lentamente lo acercó a la mano de Lance.

—Con este anillo te pido que seas-

—Vaya, vaya— una nueva voz interrumpió. La pareja y toda la audiencia volteó a la entrada de la capilla. Ahí de pie estaba Lotor, sus cabellos se habían despeinado y su mirada era la de un desquiciado. El moreno entrecerró los ojos reconociendo algunos rasgos de aquel sujeto. 

—Lotor— murmuró Allura y comenzó a caminar hacia su marido—. Vete de aquí. 

—Ahora todo tiene sentido, Takashi Shirogane es un desviado de mierda que hace tratos con el diablo, sin olvidar la necrofilia.

Shiro apretó sus puños, este imbécil no podía ser el marido de Allura, simplemente no podía ser. 

Keith se levantó con una espada en alto y amenazó con atravesar el cuello de Lotor, Matt lo detuvo y miró fijamente al recién llegado. 

—Largo— dijo el castaño. 

—¿O qué?— retó el peliblanco. Keith volvió a alzar su espada y Honerva se interpuso dando la espalda al vivo. 

—Recuerda la regla, chico. No podemos hacer daño a los vivos. 

Lotor se rió y los rodeó para llegar a la pareja, Lance se interpuso entre Shiro y el peliblanco. 

—Largo—dijo de una forma que heló la sangre de todos los vivos. Shiro vio a su novio con gran sorpresa. 

—Oh— soltó Lotor y se detuvo—, pero si eres tú... no puedo creerlo. Lance ha vuelto de entre los muertos.

—Dije largo— el moreno avanzó, pero Lotor no retrocedió en ningún momento. 

—¿Qué? Acaso los muertos no saludan a sus conocidos...o es que tienes alguna clase de resentimiento. 

Shiro saltó al frente y tomó la muñeca del cadáver. Este no se inmutó y siguió avanzando al peliblanco.

—Debo admitir que me sorprende ver tu lindo cadáver de nuevo, simplemente te sigues viendo hermoso—la mano de Lotor se acercó para acariciar la mejilla del chico, pero Shiro se lo impidió—. Ahora que sé que la familia Altea no tiene ni donde caerse muerta, solo me queda terminar con esta farsa, desaparecer un tiempo y... no sé... volver para engañar a otro estúpido mocoso desviado.

Lance estuvo por cachetearlo, pero Shiro lo detuvo y tomó del cuello a Lotor, ambos comenzaron a jalonarse y Lotor decidió que era mejor acabar con el chico Shirogane antes de que siguiera arruinando sus planes. Desenvainó su espada y apuntó a Shiro, que solo retrocedió un poco hasta que el llamado de Keith lo alertó para que tomara la espada del muerto. Empezaron su enfrentamiento.

Shiro evadía mientras que Lotor atacaba con el afán de herir de muerte al chico, el joven de pelo negro retrocedía poco mientras que el choque constante de acero retumbaba. Los muertos se apartaron siendo testigos de aquella batalla. Lance estaba casi petrificado, quería ayudar aunque las reglas no se lo permitieran. 

Sabia que no podía intervenir en asunto de los vivos, sabia que si lastimaba a un vivo él desaparecería. Lo único que le impedía actuar era el desaparecer y dejar a su amado, confiaba en que Shiro sabia lo que hacia. 

Takashi comenzó a atacar también y esquivó los ataques lo mejor que pudo, tal vez Lotor sabia esgrima, pero él había sido entrenado con las costumbres de sus antepasados, era un samurai. Shiro atacaba por la izquierda y Lotor se defendía, lo hizo retroceder al fin, chocando con la mesa donde las cosas para los votos se hallaban. El peliblanco se rió y volvió a saltar para atacar, Shiro no reaccionó a tiempo y la espada lo atravesó por el pecho. 

Parecía que el tiempo se ralentizó, su padre gritó al igual que Allura. Todos los presentes exclamaron con horror y asombro. Lotor se rió de forma desquiciada y miró a Lance, quien se había lanzado para atrapar el cuerpo sin fuerzas de su novio. 

—No, no, no— decia el castaño mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de Shiro—. Por favor, mi amor. 

Shiro sonrió, de su boca salió un hilo de sangre. Su temblorosa mano acarició la mejilla de Lance dejando una mancha roja. 

—He-ey t-tranquilo... d-de todos m-modos tenia que morir-

—No así— replicó el chico—, no así— repitió mientras comenzaba a hipar. 

Allura se acercó y abrazó con cuidado el cuerpo de su amigo, el padre también se acercó a su hijo con dolor. El corazón de Shiro estaba empezando a acelerar sus latidos, le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. 

—Oh vamos— dijo Lotor, todos lo miraron con odio—. Te hice un favor Lance, ahora pueden estar juntos en la muerte. Eso si no es que se va al infierno.

Lance miró a Allura quien negó repetidas veces, el castaño bajó la vista hacia el cuerpo de Shiro y rápidamente le dio un beso en los labios. Se levantó y tomó la espada de Keith, apuntó a Lotor quien solo rió. 

—¿Qué no oíste?, no puedes hacerme daño.

Lotor tomó la copa de la mesa y examinó el contenido. Lance con la espada en alto se detuvo, Zarkon miró al chico cadáver y asintió. 

—No me importa desaparecer— dijo Lance siguiendo la corriente—. Voy a matarte, tal como tu acabaste conmigo...

—No creo— retó Lotor y bebió de un solo trago el contenido de la copa—. Siempre fuiste débil, niño. Por eso pude engañarte. Mi objetivo principal era tu hermana, pero al ver lo fácil que habías caído... bueno, no pude evitarlo. 

Lotor caminó unos pasos mas hasta que sintió que le faltaba el aire, se llevó las manos a la garganta y soltó su espada. Trató de forma inútil inhalar, pero no podía. Se sujetó a la mesa y alcanzó a ver de forma borrosa aquella botella de veneno. Quiso decir algo mas, su boca se abrió y escupió algo de sangre. No duró mucho hasta que cayó muerto. 

En cuanto el peliblanco se puso de pie pudo admirar su cuerpo, su piel azulada y la nula necesidad de respirar. Estaba muerto y ahora era un cadáver mas. 

—Los muertos no pueden intervenir en los asuntos de los vivos, pero ya que tu no eres un vivo—volvió a hablar Honerva y tanto Pidge como Matt se acercaron junto con otros esqueletos. 

Lotor retrocedió de inmediato, pero chocó con los huesos fuertes y grandes de Zarkon. Entre ellos lo tomaron y se lo llevaron lejos de la vista de los demás, hacia un cuarto donde solo podían escuchar los gritos de Lotor. 

—La muerte los ha separado— dijo Honerva hacia Allura—, ahora puedes ir con tu amado— la mujer esqueleto señaló a un chico en la puerta de entrada, era un chico de cabello rubio, bastante alto y con ojos color esmeralda. 

Allura sonrió con gran felicidad y corrió hacia él, el chico la tomó en brazos y la alzó dando un par de vueltas para después bajarla y besarla con pasión. 

Lance miró la escena con felicidad, pero pronto recordó a Shiro. Corrió a su lado y se hincó al instante. La madre de Shiro ya había despertado de su desmayo y ahora estaba junto a su esposo sosteniendo el cuerpo de Shiro y tratando de evitar el sangrado, pero ya era tarde y el corazón de Shiro se detuvo y sus ojos se cerraron.

—No, no... mi bebé— chilló la mujer y abrazó a su hijo. 

Lance quiso tomar en brazos el cuerpo de Shiro, pero la mujer lo pego mas a ella y casi golpeaba al cadáver para que se alejara. Todo esto era culpa de Lance, todo, y esa mujer lo sabia. 

—Largo— dijo la mujer—. Lárgate maldito demonio. 

Lance retrocedió un poco sin apartar la mirada de Shiro, ¿por qué aun no se levantaba?

—Dije que te LARGARAS

—Yukio—habló su marido con voz severa—, basta. 

La mujer vio impresionada a su marido y este la abrazó. Ella no soltó a Shiro en ningún momento. Lance quería decir algo, pero nada salio de su boca. Ahora sus amigos los rodeaban, en espera de que Shiro se levantara. 

—Deja a nuestro hijo—pidió el hombre—, déjalo ser feliz— insistió el padre del chico. 

Ella lloró mas fuerte y abrazó fuertemente a Shiro para después soltarlo poco a poco, Lance se acercó con duda y tomó a Shiro en brazos. Todos miraron esperando que el nuevo muerto se levantara, pero no fue así.

—¿Por qué no se levanta?—preguntó con pánico Hunk y Honerva observó con detenimiento al cuerpo. No llegó ninguna respuesta.

—Amor—habló ahora Lance—, ya todo acabó... podemos ser felices, tu y yo por la eternidad.

Shiro no respondió y la angustia se acumuló en todos. Esto no debía terminar así, no debía ser así, todo estaba mal. 

—Shiro— insistió el castaño—, ya levántate... por favor, ya... es hora. 

Nada pasó y Lance lo abrazó con mas fuerza, soltando pequeños gritos de dolor sin poder llorar. No podía acabar así, simplemente no tenia sentido, a menos que... Shiro haya decidido descansar en paz. Sollozó mas fuerte con ese pensamiento, Shiro se había ido para siempre, hasta ahí había llegado su historia de amor. 

—Te amo— dijo el menor y se acercó para besar a Shiro una vez mas. Apenas tocó sus labios y se estaba separando cuando una mano se aferró a su cabello y tiró con fuerza para unir sus labios. Lance abrió los ojos con sorpresa hasta que sintió el beso y volvió a cerrar sus ojos correspondiendo. 

Cuando se separaron por fin, Shiro abrió sus ojos y sonrió de la forma mas brillante que se podía acarició la mejilla de Lance y ambos volvieron a besarse. Todos aplaudieron y esperaron a que la feliz pareja continuara con la ceremonia

☠

—...con este anillo te pido que seas mío—finalizó por fin Shiro, colocando el anillo en el dedo anular de Lance y besándolo al instante. Todos aplaudieron y Shiro pudo ver como Allura y su madre lloraban felices. 

Keith, por otro lado, estaba hasta atrás, sonriendo enormemente y pensando en lo felices que se veía la pareja. Estaba orgulloso de que por fin una pareja conformada por dos hombres pudiera tener su final feliz, tal vez en un futuro tendrían esa oportunidad.

—Es hermoso ¿no?— dijo una voz detrás suyo, el chico muerto volteó de inmediato y casi podía sentir a su corazón salirse de su pecho. Frente a él estaba un moreno de cabellos cortos, este sonreía enormemente—. ¿Qué pasa Kogane, los gusanos se comieron tu lengua?

—James...

—Para estar muerto sigues siendo malditamente atractivo—dijo el chico mientras cortaba distancia y besaba al pelinegro, que correspondió gustoso. 

Las cosas si podían ser diferentes, después de todo, el amor en todas sus formas es válido. Ellos se amaban y nada los debía separar, mucho menos el odio en el mundo. 

Shiro vio satisfecho a su amigo del fondo y volvió a ver a Lance, pero este miraba hacia la salida. La luna entraba desde ahí y alumbraba afuera. El pelinegro sabía que vendría, por eso es que tardó tanto en despertar como cadáver, sabía que esto pasaría.

Tomó la mano de Lance y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de que siguieran avanzando, Pidge se acercó a ellos y le tendió a Lance un ramo de flores azules, este lo tomó y con una enorme sonrisa siguió caminando con Shiro hacia la salida, se detuvieron en la puerta y Shiro besó una vez mas a Lance, cuando se separaron Lance tiró el ramo hacia atrás, cayendo en las manos de Allura que sonrió a su amado y lo abrazó.

Entonces la luna toco a la pareja de recién casados y tras un destello ambos cuerpos desaparecieron dejando mariposas negras y azules en su lugar. Todos miraron asombrados a las mariposas que volaban hacia la luna sin dejar rastro de Shiro y Lance. Habían cumplido sus promesas y ahora descansarían en paz, juntos por la eternidad.

Se habían ido...

Pero muy en el fondo sabemos que ellos siguen juntos, por y para siempre...

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, si quieres leer mas AU de Voltron te invito a que visites esta serie de historias cortas. Muy pronto subiré una nueva historia inspirada en un libro.   
> Si te gusta mi trabajo únete a mi grupo de facebook: Pattyto35 Historias  
> También puedes ver mis trabajos en Instagram; @Pattyto35, ahí también encontraras dos fanarts de esta historia hechos por mi, junto a manualidades y fotos creativas.  
> Por ultimo, sígueme en Twitter, comparto mucho arte y recomiendo historias.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, si te gustó deja tus felicitaciones, comenta.
> 
> Puedes seguirme en Wattpad y Twitter: @pattyto35  
> Únete a mi grupo en facebook: 
> 
> https://m.facebook.com/groups/469822750582929?tsid=0.8466538029262594&source=result


End file.
